


lost and found and lost yet again

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awkwardness, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: It was a colossal mistake, he can see that now.Written for the "100 words of kissing and regrets" prompt, but with 0% kissing and 100% regrets.





	lost and found and lost yet again

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit longer than 100 words. 
> 
> Title from "A Stolen Kiss," by Robert Plant.

After, Obi-Wan can't quite look him in the eyes. He looks  _around_  Anakin, over Anakin's shoulder, at everything and everyone  _but_  Anakin.   
  
Anakin's not sure how this is meant to help the situation, but perhaps it isn't.   
  
It was a colossal mistake, he can see that now. When Anakin tries to pull Obi-Wan aside after a meeting so that they can finally address the situation at hand, Obi-Wan suddenly has something he'd forgotten to attend to and he scampers off.  
  
Anakin's never known Obi-Wan to be one who scampers before.  
  
It's gotten to the point that even Ahsoka's picked up on it. Ahsoka might be unusually perceptive for a teenager, but Anakin's caught her sliding sly glances at he and Obi-Wan out of the corners of her eyes when she seems to think he won't notice.  
  
Are they  _really_  that obvious?   
  
When Anakin tries to confront Ahsoka, to press her on what she's seen—and thinks she knows—she just gives him an indulgent sigh and a pat on the arm. He's not sure if that's worse than the sly, sneaky glances sent his and Obi-Wan's ways when she thinks their backs are turned.


End file.
